wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Gekko
Tokyo Gekko, born as Kyoto Gekko Jr. is the son of Kyoto Kasshu and Misaki Kasshu and a younger of brother of Mega Gekko. Appearance Kyoto Gekko Jr. resembles an Angel albiet with modern clothes, Blue Shirt, Green Pants and Brown Shoes. When inside the Gundam, He wears a Kamui Tenketsu. Abilities Tokyo was shown with the ability of flight due to be born an angel with wings. He possess an ability to wear Kamui Tenkentsu. Scissor Blade via Ryuseken no Tsurugi is the powerful sword that can cut an army of robots in it's path. 'Background' 'Early Life' Tokyo Gekko was born as Kyoto Gekko Jr. have been a member of the Dens Federation and fought hard at the battle of the rainbow cliffs. At some point, Rock Gekko bestows his adventures and memories to Tokyo Gekko before going back into deep sleep in the capsule. After Rock Gekko's deep slumber, Eggman says that with Lelouch out of the way, he can continue in his creation of the Galactic Eggman Empire and declared Emperor of the Dyna Galaxy. 'Part I' 'Fullmetal Alchemist Saga' 'Meeting Edward' After the "Declaration of the New Era", Tokyo and his brother make their way down the desert city town of Reole to investigate reports of a Philosopher's Stone. While there, they here of a priest named Father Cornello, who can supposedly perform miracles. While at a food stand, a mysterious woman, whom Ed seems to recognize, introduces Ed as the Fullmetal Alchemist though it causes them to mistake Al as the State Alchemist, and it is here the Elrics meet a young woman named Rosé. The people of Reole insist that Father Cornello would be able to help them and Rosé volunteers to take them to see the priest. A conversation between Rosé and Father Cornello reveals that the priest has promised to resurrect Rosé’s dead boyfriend, Cain, as a miracle in return for her hard work. Ed and Al attend a ‘Miracle Gathering’ where the Elric brothers realize the ‘miracles’ are nothing more than alchemy and the priest is ignoring the laws of alchemy. Upon hearing of the presence of Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist and wrongly perceiving a threat; Father Cornello authorizes for them to be removed. The priest is later shown to be talking to Lust, though nothing is explained. Edward meanwhile tries to convince Rosé of the priests scam and tries to force his views on alchemy and science and disbelief in miracles upon her. Just then Cray, a follower of Father Cornello shoots Al with a gun and the suit of armor is revealed to be hollow, showing that Al has no body, which Al terms as his "punishment for setting foot on holy ground where mortals are forbidden." Rosé believes them to be evil and runs off in panic leading them to Father Cornello. There, Edward realizes that the priest has a Philosophers Stone and hence he performs alchemy without a transmutation circle and ignores the laws of equivalent exchange. A dialogue takes place where the priest tries to show he has done nothing but good for Reole and that Edward only wants the stone for personal reasons. The priest sets a transmuted Chimera to attack them and turns the ground into sand sweeping Al away and preventing Ed from drawing a transmutation circle. This is where Ed reveals that he can perform alchemy without a transmutation circle to create a spear, forcing Cornello to transmute the bird on his shoulder into a larger bird to join the fight. As the fight drags on, it is revealed that Ed's right arm and left leg are mechanical as it helps him survive the attacks on those areas by the Chimera and Giant Bird and then he quickly defeats both of them. The priest correctly guesses that the brothers attempted human transmutation, hence their appearance. Tokyo is able to defeat Cornello with the help of Kamui Tenketsu. ='Meeting Roy Mustang' = At the train station Edward calls Roy Mustang to inform about their expected arrival at Central. On hearing of there being an earlier train, he decides to test their luck and orders the brothers to ‘get on it or go home’, forcing the brothers to run towards the train. It is revealed a military General Hakuro is on board the train, taking a family vacation. Hughes is shown to be tying up the military line talking nonsensical to Mustang; waiting for confirmation the line isn’t being tapped. Falman panics at the appearance of Al in a suit of armor, however through Hughes who conveys the message to Mustang, he learns that it’s ‘okay’. On going to check on Edward, Falman gets attacked by two bandits. In other places, the bandits take charge of the train, holding the General and the train passenger’s hostage. The bandits are revealed to working for the ‘People's Eastern Revolution Front’, headed by a man called ‘Bald’ who has a mechanical arm. They want their captured leader to be traded for the General and the train passengers. Two of the bandits approach Al, due to his appearance. The brothers overpower them and decide to handle the situation. While Al deals with the extremists below, Ed heads up to the top of the train to deal with the ones there and he personally meets Hughes. They manage to overpower all the extremists with a little help from Hughes and Ed is forced to battle Bald, the one with an auto-mail arm that looks like a gun. Ed, Mega Gekko and Tokyo destroys his arm and Al beats him up. At Central station, Bald on seeing Mustang tries to attack him, but is burnt by Roy’s flame attack, he then reveals himself to be the Flame Alchemist. Ed furious, rightly guesses the reasons for being forced to take the earlier train as Mustang knew what would happen. To his surprise he learns that due to him helping and handling the situation, an exception has been made and he can now take the alchemy exam to be a state alchemist. Ed, unaware that under normal circumstances he wouldn’t be allowed to take the exam, then realizes he has been ‘played’ but has gained something out of it. The episode ends with them being thanked by a little girl they saved on the train. Ed and co. arrive in Central and begin their preparations for the Alchemy Exam while staying with Shou Tucker, a famous State Alchemist who specializes in creating chimeras. During the long period of studying Ed, Al, and Tucker's daughter Nina are invited by Maes Hughes to his house to celebrate Edward's birthday. However when Hughes pregnant wife Gracia Hughes starts going into labor, the five are left alone with her while Maes goes out to find a doctor. Ed heats water without a Transmutation Circle, shortly before Maes returns with the doctor and their daughter Elicia Hughes is born. Before the exam Shou Tucker mentions the exams are tough and out of a dozen candidates only a maximum of two candidates are chosen from the results of three different exams to become a State Alchemist. After the written exam, Al is forced by Mustang to drop out of the course before the physical exam to avoid revealing his body is hollow. Al protests, but Ed agrees with Mustang, not wanting his brother to become a slave of the military like he is soon to become. In the practical course of the exam, the first man makes a huge pillar, but is so exhausted he rests in front of it. The next man uses water and trees to make a hydrogen blimp. However, the pillar causes the blimp to puncture which also causes the pillar to break, and Tokyo rushes to the rescue. Without the use of a transmutation circle, he reverses the falling pillar and blimp before they can crush the people underneath, and turns them into flower petals. This puts him at the level of State Alchemist. 'Battle against Father' ='Return of Athrun Zala' = At some point, as Father attempts to turn more Briggs soldiers into a new Philosopher's Stone, Van Hohenheim, Alphonse, Izumi and May arrive at the surface to stop him. Van chides Father's disdain for humans, remarking that while humans are capable of creation, the Homunculi are not and even as a god, Father is only capable of destruction. But while Hohenheim asserts that Father's evolution has reached a dead end, the Homunculus replies by stating that he shall create humans in order to prove his parent wrong. Sure enough, out from his body sprout several people - the lost souls of Xerxes given corporeal form through alchemy. As the alchemists recoil in horror as the Xerxesians wander about, grateful to have returned to the world of the living, Edward finally makes his way to the surface and, seeing him, Father grins and releases another god-energy blast which annihilates the freshly resurrected Xerxesians and bathes a large portion of the Central Command compound in blinding light. Paul Gekko appeared as Devil Greed with the entire Eggman Empire's Fleet thus concentrating fire at Father in the nick of time. From a nearby landing, Greed watches in awe and declares that such godlike power would surely allow him to take over the world, but Ling remarks from inside his heart that the endless thirst that the avaricious Homunculus feels is not for power, but for something else. Greed ignores Ling's counsel and rushes toward the fray. Unfortunately, even with everyone working together, Father remains unharmed and declares that the humans are incapable of penetrating his defenses. Suddenly, Greed bursts from the cloud of dust and gun smoke and delivers a punch right to his father's face, exclaiming that a Homunculus might succeed where humans have failed, but as Father takes hold of Greed's hand, he thanks his son for delivering a complete Philosopher's Stone to him when he needed it most and begins draining Philosopher's Stone energy from his body. However, Greed counters that he knew Father would drop his guard in order to absorb a Stone and explains that his own plan is to drain god energy instead. Greed begins draining energy from his father's body, but the Homunculus leader's pull is too strong and he reverses the flow. Seeing their comrade in danger, Edward, Alex and Izumi rush to Greed's aid, throwing a volley of physical attacks. Just managing to keep God within his form, Father searches desperately for a soul to make into a Philosopher's Stone and spies the nearby Edward sprawled on a pile of broken concrete. Ed, seeing the danger as Father approaches him, attempts to scurry to safety, but finds that his left arm has been impaled on some twisted rebar jutting out of the rubble, pinning him to the spot. Alphonse, tries frantically to drag himself over to Edward, but his body is far too damaged to move and, in addition, the cracks in his armor have come dangerously close to his Blood Rune, putting his very soul in jeopardy if he makes any drastic movements. Faced with no options, Al devises a desperate plan and begs May for her help; explaining that Edward had sacrificed his own right arm in order to retrieve Al's soul, the armored alchemist posits that the reverse should be possible. May objects to Al's planned self-sacrifice, but the armored alchemist insists that there is no time and asks her to forge a path to his brother for him. As Father descends upon the helpless Edward, May's kunais embed themselves in a circle around the Fullmetal Alchemist's empty right shoulder, calling Ed's attention to their origin, where Alphonse lies inscribed in an identical circle. Ignoring the despairing, objecting cries of his brother, Alphonse claps his hands together and presses them to his Blood Rune, activating the circle and commencing the transmutation. Inside the Gate, Al stands once more before his atrophied body, who asks the soul if it is finally ready. Replying in the affirmative, Al reaches out and takes his body's hand; as the armor disintegrates away, the soul and body are finally reunited. Seated at Edward's adjacent Gate, the Truth, still clad in Fullmetal's arm and leg, asks the complete Alphonse if his brother will be coming to pick him up. As Al responds with an emphatic 'yes', Edward's flesh-and-blood right arm disintegrates away from the Truth's form as the ethereal consciousness expresses curiosity as to what the elder Elric will sacrifice in exchange for his brother's whole being. On the corporeal plane, Edward stares, aghast, at the atrophied but organic right arm that has appeared on his shoulder and, angrily censuring his brother's recklessness, claps his two human hands together for the first time in five years. Initiating a transmutation, Edward tears the rebar from his arm and transmutes a host of earthen battering rams and weapons that pummel the Homunculus' body mercilessly, inflicting serious harm. As everyone present cheers Fullmetal on, Ling informs the oddly silent Greed that what the greedy homunculus had always truly wished for was to have a whole world of friends to celebrate him, as Edward has. Knocking Father to the ground with a furious punch, Edward announces to the Homunculus that he is about to see just how far out of his league he is. Ling is given an opening to start antagonizing Paul Gekko's alter self. The Devil Greed starts remembering friends from his first incarnation, and he starts freaking out. Ling says that the bonds between his family and him are too strong to be simply forgotten, and Greed cut down his soul's family with his own hands. Greed then visits and attacks Wrath, asking him why he can still remember them to which Wrath responds, "You're a fool, whose endless desire won't let him even discard the past!". After the battle with Father, Edward and his family bids farewell to the Britannia Republic and the reborn Heaven Tail guild before they head off to Mobius. 'Part II' 'Akito the Exiled Saga' 'Meeting Akito Hyuuga' =''Tokyo X Sonic the Hedgehog's counterpart' = After the Britannia Republic established the base at the Mountain Zone, Sonic is dashing through the devastated Green Hill Zone searching for his friends. He had gone to Tails' house with plans to explore the Mystic Ruins together, however Tails wasn't home. When he went to Angel Island to see Knuckles and then back home to see Amy Rose, he realized something was up when neither were to be found. To help him look, he employs the Chaotix, a gang of detectives comprised of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. The trio in question are looking for the missing Mobians in a rainy city where they went to Eggman's "secret base" while Sonic continues his own search. Charmy (who is quite hyperactive) separates from the group to go get ice cream, but Espio feels uneasy. He rushes off to find him but, only to be detected by one of Eggman's robots. Team Chaotix is being chased by Eggman surveillance forces, but is eventually cornered. Elsewhere in the zone, Sonic meets up with Silver the Hedgehog who has noticed a disturbance in time-and-space. The two figure Dr. Eggman is to blame, but before they can get much conversation in, Silver is captured by Akito, who was chasing Tokyo Gekko in his MSN-06 Extra Zeong. Sonic gives chase after Akito and rescued Tokyo Gekko while elsewhere, the blue bur (revealed to be Metal Sonic) helps the Doll Masters. Mega Man decides to go after Metal Sonic since he seems to be leading the pack. These strategies are all intentional—Akito Hyuuga and Metal Sonic are leading Sonic and Mega Man to each other, and just before they meet, they vanish from sight! Sonic strikes Mega Man with an attack (believing it to be Akito). Mega Man quickly returns fire, noting that Sonic is giving off organic readings but not believing something non-robotic could exhibit such speed. As the two battle (believing each other to be responsible for the mayhem caused by their doppelgangers), in the Death Star, Chaotix realizes something is up and meets the enitre Galactic Eggman Empire armyn and seen figure approaching them. Suddenly the Chaotix is zapped by the figure, who is revealed to be Dr. Eggman himself wearing a metal glove, stating that they don't stand a chance. Devil Greed tells Dr. Eggman the preparations for the ground assault on the Mountain Zone is finished ahead of schedule. ='Battle of Mobius' = With Sonic and Mega Man fighting, Sonic taunts Mega Man, bragging about how many robots he's smashed. Mega Man is confused about the readings he's getting, which say that Sonic is organic, but the blue bomber thinks there's no way something alive could be so fast. Sonic knocks a floating platform out of the air, and Mega Man leaps away just in time. Nearby, Tatsuya watches the fight while the Egg Fleet makes their way to the Mountain Zone, and he asks the Emperor, Dr. Eggman and Lyon if he should keep showing them the battle, which looks evenly matched. The doctor tell him to keep transmitting, as they don't want to miss the epic battle. They root for each other's nemeses for the obvious reason that they each want to be rid of their own nemesis. They then relax and have an evil bro fist. Devil Greed and the other Doll Masters tells Lyon that they have arrived at the Mountain Zone, where Tokyo Gekko have set up the "base" on the summit of the mountain. Eggman tells "Paul Gekko" that it's time to finish the game, and Snively gloats that their enemies never saw it coming. Eggman launches a large-scale attack, using gigantic Egg Camel Walkers to capture the base. Tokyo and the Britannia Republic manages to escape, but their hyperspace drive malfunctions. They hide in an asteroid field, where Riku and Yurin grow closer. Devil Greed summons several bounty hunters, including the notorious Nack the Weasel, to assist in finding the White Carrier. After evading the Imperial Egg Fleet, Nobuya sets a course for Cloud City, a floating gas mining colony in the skies of the planet run by Han Solo's old friend, Lando Calrissian. Unknowingly, the White Carrier has been tracked by Nack and, shortly after they arrive at Cloud City, Lando leads the group into a trap, where they are handed over to Jergingha and Darth Vader. Jergingha reneges on his agreement with Lando and takes Yurin into custody, and hands both Lan, Tokyo, Mega and Riku over to Nack and Boba Fett. As part of his trap, Darth Vader intends to hold Luke Skywalker in suspended animation via carbon freezing and selects Lan, Tokyo, Mega, Han and Riku as a test subject for the process. Frozen in a block of carbonite, they survived the freezing and Vader hands him over to Fett, who intends to leave for Tatooine to deliver him to Jabba the Hutt, the gangster to whom Han is heavily indebted. Lando, unable to deal with the guilt of what is happening, initiates an escape and frees Leia, Yurin and the others. They desperately try to save Han but are unable to, and flee Cloud City in the Millennium Falcon. Meanwhile, Luke arrives at Cloud City and falls into Vader's trap. The two engage in a lightsaber duel that leads them over the city's central air shaft, and Luke, vastly outmatched, has his hand cut off and is disarmed. Vader attempts to coerce Luke into joining forces to destroy the Emperor and, when this fails, reveals himself as Luke's father. Horrified by the revelation, Luke throws himself down the air shaft. He is ejected beneath the floating city and makes a desperate telepathic plea to Leia, who senses it and persuades Lando to return for him. R2-D2 repairs the Falcon‍ 's hyperdrive, allowing them to finally escape the Imperial Fleet and a now-despondent Darth Vader. Aboard a medical frigate, Luke is fitted with a robotic prosthetic hand, as Lando and Chewbacca set off in the Falcon to find Jabba the Hutt and save Han. As the Falcon flies off, Luke, Leia, R2-D2, and C-3PO look on and await their contact. ='Return of Kyoji Gekko' = Luke Skywalker initiates a plan to rescue Han Solo and his frozen neighbors from the crime lord Jabba the Hutt with the help of Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2. Leia infiltrates Jabba's palace on Tatooine disguised as a bounty hunter with Chewbacca as her prisoner. Lando is already there disguised as a guard. Leia releases Han from his carbonite prison, but she is captured and enslaved. Luke arrives soon afterward but after a tense standoff, he is captured. After Luke survives his battle with Jabba's Rancor, Jabba sentences him and Han to death by feeding them to the Sarlacc. Luke frees himself and battles Jabba's guards. During the chaos, Boba Fett, who has remained at Jabba's palace since delivering Han, attempts to attack Luke, but Han inadvertently knocks him into the Sarlacc pit. Meanwhile, Leia strangles Jabba to death, and Luke destroys Jabba's sail barge as the group escapes. While the others rendezvous with the Rebel Alliance, Luke returns to Dagobah where he finds that Yoda is dying. Before he dies, Yoda confirms that Darth Vader, once known as Anakin Skywalker, is Luke's father, and there is "another Skywalker". The spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi confirms that this other Skywalker is Luke's twin sister, Leia. Obi-Wan tells Luke that he must fight Vader again to defeat the Empire. The Rebel Alliance learns that the Empire has been constructing a new Death Star under the supervision of Emperor Palpatine himself. As the station is protected by an energy shield, Han leads a strike team to destroy the shield generator on the forest moon of Endor; doing so would allow a squadron of starfighters to destroy the Death Star. The strike team, accompanied by Luke and Leia, travels to Endor in a stolen Imperial shuttle. On Endor, Luke and his companions encounter a tribe of Ewoks and, after an initial conflict, gain their trust. Later, Luke tells Leia that she is his sister, Vader is their father, and that he must go and confront him. Surrendering to Imperial troops, Luke is brought to Vader and unsuccessfully tries to convince him to turn from the dark side of the Force. Vader takes Luke to the Death Star to meet the Emperor, intent on turning him to the dark side. The Emperor reveals that the Death Star is actually fully operational and the Rebel fleet will fall into a trap. On Endor, Han's strike team is captured by Imperial forces, but a surprise counterattack by the Ewoks allows the Rebels to battle the Imperials. Meanwhile, Lando, piloting the Millennium Falcon, leads the Rebel fleet and the Dens Fleet to the Death Star, only to find that the station's shield is still active and the Imperial fleet is waiting for them. The Emperor tempts Luke to give in to his anger and join the dark side of the Force, and Luke engages Vader in a lightsaber duel. Vader senses that Luke has a sister, and threatens to turn her to the dark side. Enraged, Luke attacks Vader and severs his father's prosthetic right hand. The Emperor entreats Luke to kill Vader and take his place, but Luke refuses, declaring himself a Jedi. On Endor, the strike team defeats the Imperial forces and destroys the shield generator, allowing the Rebel fleet to launch their assault on the Death Star. At the same time, a furious Palpatine tortures Luke with Force lightning. Unwilling to let his son die, Vader becomes Anakin Skywalker once more and kills the Emperor, fulfilling the prophecy that he would be the one to destroy the Sith and restore balance to the force, but is himself mortally wounded in the process. He asks Luke to help remove his mask before dying in Luke's arms. As the battle between the Imperial and Alliance fleets continues, Lando leads a group of Rebel ships into the Death Star's core and destroys the main reactor. As Luke escapes on a shuttle with his father's body, the Falcon flies out of the Death Star's superstructure as the station explodes. On Mobius, Leia reveals to Han that Luke is her brother, and they share a kiss. Luke returns to Endor and cremates his father's body on a funeral pyre. As the Rebels celebrate their victory over the Galactic Empire, Luke smiles as he sees the spirits of Obi-Wan, Yoda, and the redeemed Anakin watching over them. After celebrating, Eggman says that with Palpatine is out of the way, he can continue in his creation of the Galactic Eggman Empire. 'Part III' 'Gundam Build Fighters Saga' 'Meeting Sei Iroi Sei's mother, Rinko Iori, leaves Sei to tend to their hobby store, Iori Models. Sei frets over having no customers, and complains about his father, Takeshi Iori, establishing the store too far from major Tokyo hubs. At the same time, in downtown, a red haired boy, Reiji is amazed at the scale and population of Tokyo, and wonders how much bigger than Arian it could be. A police officer tells him to get down. Sei gets his first customers of the day, a father and his young son, looking at buying some Gunpla. The father is amazed as Sei's skill in building shelves of Gunpla and notices the 2nd place trophy from the 2nd Gunpla Battle World Tournament, but Sei says that it belonged to his father. The kid asks his dad about a particular Gunpla, and Sei perks up, ranting about the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam and its immense capabilities. Tokyo and his Family including the "old man" Just then, neighborhood boy Susumu Sazaki drops in, tells the pair that even though Toshiya was through in building the models, it doesn't mean they can win battles, and challenges him to a Gunpla Battle with his YMS-15SS Gyan. Toshiya accepts the challenge, and is immediately attacked by Susumu. Toshiya's gunpla went out of control and dominates Susumu's Gyan,, but Reiji comes in with the power of the rock and takes control of the Build Strike. After adapting to the controls, Reiji easily exploits the full potential of the Dark Gundam II, finishing him off with a beam saber. When Reiji vanishes, Sei searches through the night for him to no avail. The next morning, Reiji shows up in his kitchen, eating food in exchange for taking care of the store thus founding the Team Reiji. In the morning, Sei gets up for school. Over breakfast, he explains to his mother that Reiji kicked him out when he tried to get the latter up. Sei thinks Reiji is strange and has no common sense, but Rinko thinks he's not bad since Reiji was in love with her vegetable stir-fry. When Sei leaves, he tells his mom to deal with Reiji since she was the one who let him in. Sei continues to draw the new backpack for the Build Strike when all the girls scream over the arrival of President Tatsuya Yuki, a ninth grader who is also Captain of the model-building club. In the club room, Sei gushes over the completeness of the club's models, though Tatsuya admits he build a HGUC MS-05B Zaku I by himself with alot of weathering, though he admits being a fan of Sei's work and having visited the family store. Sei wonders if Tatsuya invited him to join the modeling club, but the latter instead asks about the rumors of him defeating Susumu and assumes he's entering the championship. However, Sei doesn't think he can compete against Tatsuya, who was the 3rd Block Champion and made it to the World Tournament. Outside, China's friends gossip about Tatsuya when Tokyo and his grandfather and Reji hows up and tries some of China's food. Reiji is then confronted by Student Council member Monta Gonda who tries to boot Reiji off campus. In the room, Sei explains the situation about Reiji's disinterest in Gunpla Battle when China bursts in, informing them of the fight between Reiji and Monta, which Reiji handily wins. Monta complains to Tatsuya about letting Reiji in, and reveals that he "invited" Reiji to the school as a outstanding Gunpla fighter. Monta offers to Tatsuya a Gunpla Battle against him. Though Sei illegally brought his Build Strike to campus, the fight commences with Gonda piloting a MRC-F20 SUMO. Mr. Ral then shows up and explains to China that the Plavsky Particles were found a decade prior and only react with plastic, allowing life to be breathed into ordinarily inanimate Gunpla. Immediately, Reiji dominates Monta's SUMO, and Tatsuya gets excited over his piloting skills. Just then, the air starts being sucked out of the colony, forcing Reiji on the defensive while he charges the IF Generator. Sei tells Reiji to charge straight as the generator has a time lag. Team Reiji charges and wins the match. Then, Tatsuya challenges Reiji to a match in his MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing, which made the 6th World Championship. Mr. Ral explains that Tatsuya's immense piloting skills had given him the nickname of "The Crimson Comet". Team Reiji charges into the fight, but the Zaku Amazing manages to dodge Reiji's attacks and Tokyo's attacks with its high mobility, and manages to disarm the Build Strike and the Dark Gundam II. Sei and Reiji are stunned they were only defeated in seconds. On the way home, Reiji is frustrated after losing to Tatsuya after he barged into their fight. Sei frets over their lack of ability, but Reiji reminds him that Tatsuya told Sei to complete the Build Strike before the tournament and wanted to fight against it. Reiji tells Sei to finish the Build Strike to pay back Tatsuya for their loss and is determined to join Sei in the tournament. ='''Gunpla Tournament = After meeting Misaki, Mao, Ricardo Fellini, Sei, Reji, Tokyo and the old man entered the tournament, but the tournament kicks off with a Battle Royal on a massive Gunpla battlefield in the middle of the arena. With more than enough room for all ninety participants, the stage incorporates several different fields for both land and space fighting. The battle is set to last until 30 of the contestants have been defeated, with the survivors each scoring four points. In the desert, Ricardo pilots his Wing Gundam Fenice atop the Meteor Hopper, using his Buster Rifle to defeat a squad of competitors who tried to gang up on him. Riku and younger sister in their Hoshino Gundam is being attacked by the horde of raining bombs. Riku is shocked to see a massive Gaw Attack Carrier soaring overhead. At the controls is Rainer Cziommer, whom is nursing a serious grudge against Riku's sister for seducing his girlfriend the year before. Ricardo claims the lady came on to him, but Rainer is having none of it. High above, the Star Build Strike has descended to the Earth-side battlefield above the desert zone. Sei notes that while the Absorb Shield is inoperable, it has enough power for a single discharge. They note the battle going on below them, and that the Fenice is being targeted. Meanwhile, the Cziommer reveals his hand, in and around the Gaw are another half-dozen mobile suits, all controlled by Gunpla fighters whom have lost lovers to Ricardo's "Open Door Policy". The six mobile suits descend to get their revenge, but half their number get wiped out from above as the Star Build Strike attacks, giving Fellini a chance to counterattack. Shinjuku in his Shinju Gundam is able to beat OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon and G-M1F Bandit. A triumphant Cziommer tries to crush the Shinju Gundam underneath the Gaw's huge mass. Ricardo manages to partially free himself using the Fenice's head vulcans, giving him just enough reach to grab his rifle and take out the Bandit. But the Gaw proves impervious to the Juubi Mode but not to the Satellite Cannon of the Gundam X Maoh, which has finally reached the battlefield while searching for Reiji and Sei. The destruction of the Gaw provides Reiji with enough of a distraction to destroy the Epyon, finally ending the confrontation. But before the three Gundam fighters can celebrate their victory, the ground begins to shake as a San and his girlfriend, Three Mushasame makes their appearance in both their Godzilla Zaku and the Boulder Zaku but saw the gigantic fully-armed MS-06F Zaku II steps onto the battlefield. In his suite, Charmain Mashita grins as the Zaku's mono-eye turns towards the Build Strike. San greets Sei and Reiji as he reveals to be the servant to Chairman Mashita. It's Mission: To prevent Reiji from moving forward in the tournament. As it is a survival battle, most of the contestants clear out of the area rather than risk their standing against the titanic Zaku. Meanwhile Reiji has trouble evading the Zaku, which singles out the Star Build Strike after destroying the Gundam X Maoh's Satellite Cannon. Kawaguchi is shocked that such a level of interference was set in motion by PPSE, he decides to engage the Large Scale Gunpla but Alan Adams orders him to focus on the tournament, forcing him to not to engage. Not having much choice in the matter as the Zaku is specifically targeting them, Tokto, Reiji and Sei engage the titan, with Mao and Fellini agreeing to assist the Star Build Strike. This troubles Nils Nielsen, who believes the three are wasting resources and risking showing their techniques by engaging in a fight whose defeat shall not aid them in completing the stage. Mr. Ral, who arrived late to the event, states that this was an option taken by the four gunpla battlers because they are fighters. Meanwhile at the VIP Cabin, the Chairman tries to find more info about Reiji. He mentions Arian, a Nation Reiji claimed to come from, and fears that Reiji is it's Prince, albeit slightly older than he remembered. He is also under the impression that Reiji might have means and reason to confront him. At the same time he doubts that Reiji could be the Prince. The three gundams manage to destroy the Zaku's head with concentrated fire, but it does not deactivate the gundam. Reiji is determined to destroy it, even at the cost of showing one of their Trump Cards, the Rifle mode of the Discharge System. While Sei and Reiji charge the rifle cannon for Discharge. Fellini and Mao intercept attacks on the Star Build Strike. Fellini and Mao almost get destroyed by two missiles, but Nils intercepts the attack with his sword. As Reiji gets ready to fire the system, the Zaku pulls out its bazooka. However before it can be launched, a third beam affects the ground beneath the Zaku, making it lose its balance. Reiji fires the Discharge hitting the Zaku with multiple hot beams and causing it to explode to thunderous applause from the audience. Shortly after this the Round is terminated, as the required number of contestants had been eliminated. Mr. Ral wonders why the PPSE Issued "surprise" in the round had targeted Reiji and Sei. The tournament has reached its seventh period, and only one period now remains. Sei and Reiji have earned a good point score, and are working their way into the top group. Then the seventh period begins, with the announcement of a Gunpla Race. This is literally a speed race, where fighters compete for position during three laps of a special course constructed inside the arena. Sei's and Reiji's Star Build Strike uses its Discharge System to make an amazing starting dash. It looks like they'll finish the race in the lead, but Baker, the secretary of PPSE's Chairman Mashita, has prepared a huge trap in the special course, which was foiled by "Devil Greed", who captured and robotocizedC for 36 crimes. Mentally, Mashita's mind races wondering what Reiji is doing "on this world". ='Might of Takeshi Iroi' = After C attempts to take out Reiji's Beginning Gundam at the model shop, Takeshi confronts and apprehends him for 36 crimes, including the attempt at the tournament. Afterwards, he comes home hoping to surprise his wife, unaware that she has already closed the shop to go cheer Sei on at the tournament. In the break time between battle, The Renato Brother commented that many fans only care about the Meijin, but they decided to brush it off, instead focusing on tuning their gunpla so they can defeat Meijin and humiliate him. Meanwhile, Mao shows up in Sei and Reiji's room despite being knocked out. Vowing to help Sei and Reiji until the end of the tournament, Mao reveals that he has a date with Misaki. While waiting for Mao, Sei, China, and Reiji encounter Aila, who ends up telling the trio her name was "Aina", and this ends up turning the outing into a double date. While Reiji and Aila wolf down stacks of food, Mao interrupts them to explain that his "date" with Misaki ended with a slap in the face. The night before the match, the Renato brothers finish their work on their Gunpla. During the match, the GM Sniper K9 battles against the MSN-20 Boulder Zaku, piloted by Three and PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing, piloted by Meijin Kawaguchi. Kawaguchi quickly maneuvers the Kämpfer Amazing to an area where there are only three effective sniping locations that the GM could attack him, and from that position he proceeds to lay down supressive attacks as a way to flush out the GM Sniper K9. From one of the vantage points, the GM Sniper K9 separates its K9 Dog Pack then sends it down the building it was positioned in. After the Hound arrives at its position, the GM Sniper K9 starts its sniping attacks against the Kämpfer Amazing. The Kämpfer Amazing tries to attack the GM Sniper K9 head on, which makes it attack the Kämpfer Amazing with its sniper rifle, but the Kämpfer Amazing's armor is able to defend against the GM Sniper K9's beam attack from its sniper rifle. Then from the behind, the Hound attacks the Boulder Zaku, which makes its Beam Rifle and right leg weapon container detach and fall to the ground. The Kämpfer Amazing is put in a tight situation, ignoring the former head-on assault and focusing on evading the Hound's attacks, eventually firing at the GM Sniper K9's sniping point with its Rocket Launcher, forcing the GM Sniper K9 to retreat from its sniping position and land onto the ground. With its deadly dual attack tactics with the Hound, and through the use of wire traps, the GM Sniper K9 forces the Kämpfer Amazing to retreat and hide in a partially destroyed Stadium. China is surprised that the Renatos used bombs in a match, and Ral believes that they are not playing true Gunpla Battle. With Kämpfer firmly in their trap, The Hound then sends out a container on its back to the facility's location, and unleashes the Bloodhound Squad (8x 1/144 Zeon Soldier figurines) to plant bombs onto the Kämpfer Amazing's joints, then detonating it. GM Sniper K9 then heads into the facility to confirm the kill, but is suddenly attacked by the Kämpfer Amazing, which destroys the GM Sniper K9's sniper rifle. Boulder Zaku emerges from the building, tearing the GM Sniper K9 into pieces. As a last ditch effort, the Hound rushes head-on to the Boulder Zaku but is quickly destroyed by the Kämpfer Amazing, coming to the rescue. At some point, San have enchanced the Boulder Zaku with the "Dino System", which left Aila in shock and under emotional trauma. The night later, Aila was plagued with nightmares concerning her distressful situation. When she woke up, Barthes came in and told her to throw away her emotion during the next battle and just defeat Reiji, as this is business and that result is always everything. During the day of battle, while she and Barthes are on the way to the battleground, China meets up with them and expresses herself as a fan of Aila and that she will cheer for her while giving Aila the Arista that Reiji once gave Sei. China said that this is a lucky charm for her. Aila accepts the Arista and continues onto the battle wearing it on her neck. After the Fighter Change into Three, Three is willing to meet the challenge with the Boulder Zaku. During the battle, Qubeley's clear funnels were destroyed when Reiji fires the Star Build Strike's vulcan guns, which at that time was equipped by Sei with a special paint ammunition, revealing their position and allowing Reiji to fire on them. Qubeley manages to sneak to and prepares for a lethal blow, but Aila's emotions made her miss the attack. The Dino system went out of control which revealed true identity by accident, the embody system, bringing severe pain to both Three and Aila, thus they battle with the Pokerap theme mixed with the thus the embody system become a human, luckily the Arista on Aila's neck glows in response to her pain and wish to stop fighting, causing the Arista on Reiji's right hand to respond as well. This phenomenon transported their consciousness into a space where they can communicate alone. In there, Three saw Aila, suffering in pain and shouting that she doesn't want to fight anymore. This made Reiji realize that Aila is not fighting willingly, and told Aila to just quit if she doesn't want to. Aila however revealed to him that she doesn't have any family or relatives and that she has nowhere to live so she has to fight for survival. Reiji then asks Aila to stay in Sei's home instead since he is also a "drifter" in this place and is staying there. Aila felt happy, realizing that she can be with Reiji now and also have a place to stay. Their consciousness went back to the real world as the funnels that were suppose to fire at Boulder Zaku deactivated as Aila's embody system went offline thus revaling it's human form. Three Aila had a little chat in the midst of battle, everyone in the stadium is watching and they chat a little time about their respected times with each other and how they end up in separate ways like the Eggman Empire for example. Aila was preparing to surrender because of both connections to being an orphan as friends. Barthes and the chairman of Team Nemesis went on to ask Aila to stop but Aila reveals to them that Three is a Spy to the Eggman Empire. The Boulder Zaku and the Qubeley Papillon hugs each other. Aila, with a smile on her face, concluded that she was anything special after all even to the spirit of Girouette. In a TV broadcast, Kirara explains that a giant festival in Shizuoka has been set up before the finale of the World Tournament, which includes rides and food. In addition, the 1/1 scale RX-78-2 Gundam is brought in from Odaiba specifically for the event, in addition to a newly unveiled MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type in the colors of Char Aznable, with both being lit up at night. She shows off a Gunpla building classroom, from where people can fight with their newly finished kits against other players, even those from the World Tournament. To punctuate this point, Rainer Cziommer and his JMA-0530 Walking Dome is defeated by a XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe. She also points out her own mini concert. Back in Tokyo, Takeshi Iori notices Rinko's face on screen and comes to realize that she locked up the store to go cheer on Sei. Wondering how he could have failed to realize this, a blonde man in a suit with sunglasses tells him that he's spoiled, and he runs off to find a ride to Shizuoka. Once again, Rainer, this time in the MA-04X Zakrello loses again, this time to a customized Zssa. China Kousaka wonders what happened to him, and Aila Jyrkiäinen, tagging along with her and Rinko, says that everyone's looking forward to Reiji's final battle. Rinko mentions that it reminds her of the battles that Takeshi participated in, and China adds that Sei was inspired by his dad. At the same time, Takeshi tries to hitchhike to Shizuoka, to no avail. Aila asks for China's help in building a Gunpla, to which China readily accepts. Meanwhile, Baker tells Chairman Mashita that the fair is a major success so far, reaching record levels of merchandise. Mashita says its a piece of cake to make the event successful, but then remembers that Reiji is in the finals, and frets that he not only made the Arista glow, but how he'll have to constantly deal with him in promotions. Baker assures Mashita that he'll lose since their opponent is Meijin Kawaguchi, but Mashita points out that she keeps telling him not to worry, but the exact opposite happens. To that end, she brings in some insurance for the win. Coming in the form of Nine Barthes of the Flana Institute, however, Nine tells Mashita that the embody system have been transformed into a human being. The whole crowd is stunned by Sei and Reiji's sudden announcement to unofficially battle each other. Reiji uses his own GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam while Sei uses his RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II in the space field. Sei fires a shot which Reiji dodges, but when Reiji fires shots at Sei, he dodges as well, Sazaki and Monda are shocked by Sei's improvment. Mao is unsurprised as Sei has been through the World Tournament. Both charge at each other with their beam sabers, but Sei blasts the colony exterior, and clashes sabers with Reiji. China notes that they're both having fun, which inspires Aila to finish her Gunpla as well. Sei then detaches the Build Booster to attack Reiji, then clashes once again, with both declaring their love for Gunpla Battle. Aila and China manage to complete the formers' new suit, the AC-01 Miss Sazabi, while Mao finishes his new XM-X9999 Crossbone Gundam Maoh. Tatsuya comforts Gonda after his loss, while everyone goes to meet Luang. At night, Fellini and Ral enjoy Kirara's concert, while Sei and Reiji finish preperations on the Star Build Strike. After hitchhiking with a trucker, Takeshi arrives in Shizuoka, to the excitement of both Rinko and Sei. Meanwhille, Nils and Caroline discover a underground passage after following the truck. They take a lengthy passage, leading them straight underneath the World Tournament stage. They enter a room dominated by the Arista, a massive Plavsky Particle crystal. However, they are then busted by Baker and her goons but the huge monster appeared wrapping it's tentacles around the massive crystal to complete it's revival. ='Daownfall of the Original Dark Gundam' = Prior to the final battle, Tatsuya Yuuki and Allan Adams look over the completed PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia, now equipped with a Trans-Am Booster. Tatsuya is excited about showing the world his love of gunpla when Chairman Mashitaenters with a group of guards. Tatsuya tells him that he's excited to show the world about his love of gunpla, but Mashita tells him to focus only on victory like the second Meijin Kawaguchi and crush his opponent. Tatsuya refuses to do this, and comes to realize that Mashita forced his ideology of absolute victory on the second Meijin and turned him into a monster. With no other choice, Mashita orders his goons to restrain Tatsuya and Allan, while giving the former a "gift". Which comes in the form of a improved Embody System built into his sunglasses developed by Nine Barthes but it is shatterd by the wires. Mashita tells the frightened Tatsuya that it will turn him into a being that only seeks victory. After Tokyo Gekko have won with the old man (which revealed to be his grandfather; Toshiya Gekko), A frightened Mashita screams in horror and Devil Greed discovers the Dark Gundam merging with the Stadium into the Devil Stadium. Takeshi Iori and Mr. Ral take it upon themselves to begin an evacuation of the audience, assisted by Luang Dallara and Greco Logan. Before the others can run, Nils Nielsen and Caroline Yajima arrive. Nils explains about the massive underground Arista and decides that before the now-unpredictable particle system can cause any more damage, the savior and the gundam can destroy the crystal. Unfortunately, the crystal has been planted itself inside the Dark Gundam, and the only way to reach it at hand is to use a gunpla to breach the fortress since it is too dangerous to go in person. Reiji (with Mashita in a headlock) agrees to join Nils, along with everyone else. Reiji takes off in the still damaged GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam, Sei follows in his RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II, China's KUMA-03 Beargguy III, with Aila Jyrkiäinen's new AC-01 Miss Sazabi, as well as Ricardo Fellini's Gundam Fenice Rinascita, followed by Kirara's AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra, Nils' 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam and Caroline's Knight Gundam, Tokyo's Dark Gundam II and Team Kyoji's respected Gunplas. Tatsuya wishes to help, but his PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia is in no condition to fight. Fortunately, Allan Adams arrives with a repair kit. Outside, the evacuation finishes, but Rinko tells Takeshi that the children are still missing. Back at the Arena, several Mock mobile suits, armed with weapons from across the Gundam saga, have launched from A Baoa Qu in response to the mobile suits approaching. To Mashita's dismay they are the new products that were intended to be announced after the tournament. The Gundam Fighters engage in a fierce battle, but there are far too many to punch through until Mao deploys his newly-completed XM-X9999 Crossbone Gundam Maoh and the Shuffle Alliance came along and blows a hole through not only the Mocks' line, but the fortress itself, giving the team a clear path inside dealing the Four Heavenly Kings. With a new opening present, Reiji and Sei head into the fortress, backed up by Aila and China while the others hold off the horde. Inside the base, Aila suddenly notices a massive buildup of Plavsky particles as they head towards the fortress' core. The core is protected by a massive particle cannon. Shinjuku destroys the cannon with a massive blast from the Shinju Gundam giving the Star Build Strike, Mk. II and Age-56 an open path. With the girls' safety assured by Takeshi and Tatsuya, Tokyo, Sei and Reiji manage to penetrate to the crystal's chamber. However, it tries to push them away with a huge wave of plavsky particles. To fight the particle storm, Sei disengages the Mk. II's Build Booster and attaches it to the Star Build Strike, activating the RG system and giving them the power to push through, save Rain Mikamura and destroy both the crystal and the Dark Gundam with the Hyper Build Knuckle. The shattered crystal explodes scattering particles everywhere as the Mocks shut down and the space zone and A Baoa Qu fade away. Chairman Mashita begins to glow, as the giant Arista is no longer anchoring him in this world. Baker desperately hugs onto him just as the effect triggers, pulling her to Arian with him. Recognizing the effect as the same one that happened with Reiji before, Sei worriedly turns to Reiji, only to find him perfectly fine. With the particles disappearing, Reiji wants to have one last battle with Yuki, keeping their promise to have a great battle to show the world their love of gunpla. With both units heavily damaged, Fellini and Mao give the Fenice Rinascita's arms and the Crossbone Maoh's weapons to re-arm the Build Strike, while Allan hastily re-repairs the Exia with parts from the PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing. As the boys set up their gunplas, Kirara finds a camera and resumes broadcasting herself. As their battle rages on, Yuki thanks them for providing a battle that he can truly enjoy. Sei thanks Reiji for taking over for his own shortcoming as a Gundam Fighter. Reji assures him that his only fault was worrying too much about damaging the model out of his love for gunpla, and that worry was holding him back. But thanks to the friends and rivals he's met over the course of the tournament, he's learned how to let go of those concerns and be willing to take a risk to earn victory. As his own Arista starts to fail, Reiji lands the Build Strike and turns the controls over to Sei. Proving Reiji's point, Sei holds his own in battle against Yuki. But just as he manages to score an opening against him, the last of the particles fade, bringing the battle to an end. Reiji's Arista also gives out, and he begins glowing as well. Sei and Reiji say their goodbyes, with Reiji getting Sei to promise to get stronger so they can fight each other next time. With that, the Arista finally breaks and Reiji disappears. Later, Reiji stands in the garden of the Royal palace in Arian, promising to see Sei again since they'll always be connected. To his great surprise, someone hands him his HG GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam model. It is none other than Aila, carried by the Arista passed on from Sei. Reiji is still remarkably clueless as to why Alia would wish to follow him to Arian, much to her annoyance. A year later, everyone continues their peaceful lives. Kirara's career has taken off, with Fellini happily looking on. Mashita and Baker are selling Mock models in Arian, Master Chinan and Mao goof off with kitbashing random gunpla, Misaki's inn is once again full of customers, with Tatsuzo as a employee. Allan and Tatsuya show off Gunpla to children, Nils and Caroline have rediscovered Plavsky particles and a way to artificially synthesize them, ensuring that Gunpla Battle will continue. With Yajima Trading now sponsoring the GBWC, China, Mr. Ral, and Takeshi and Rinko look on as Sei prepares to keep his promise to Reiji to become stronger, defending his title in the 8th Championship with the new GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos. 'Gundam Build Fighters Try Saga' 'Meeting Kamiki Sekai' ='Return of Adou Saga' = Now that their end-of-term exams are over, the Try Fighters are going to a training camp to prepare for the national tournament which will take place during summer vacation. Mr. Ral has kindly arranged for them to visit the Nielsen Labs, a facility equipped with the industry's leading battle environment, where all the regular national tournament teams gather. There, Sekai and his comrades end up agreeing to a practice match against team White Wolf from the Gabai Institute, the representatives from Kagoshima, who were using the battle system for a mock battle. Thanks to Sekai, however, the Try Fighters arrive later than planned and find that in the meantime the White Wolf members have been wiped out by a single Gunpla. Tokyo Gekko steps in with his EZ-109 Christian Gundam overpowers Gundam the End and destroys it and causes Saga's wrist to hurt and blood erupt from it. Mikawa tends to Saga's wrist. Shia later learns from Sekai about his passion and his acceptance of losing and becoming stronger and teaches him how to fix his Gunpla on his own while also showing him a method of improving the Build Burning Gundam to its maximum potential. Shia later witnesses the Build Burning Gundam fighting evenly against her brother's Transient Gundam, telling Lady Kawaguchi that the reason she helped Sekai was that it's simply no fun to fight against a weak Gunpla. She later joins the Gunpla Academy's team for the national tournament. ='Ultimate Tournament revealed' = During a Battle Royal among representatives from each school under the Meijin's supervision, Sekai Kamiki and Wilfrid Kijima have acknowledged each other as rivals, and they promise to fight again at the national tournament. Yuuma Kousaka, meanwhile, declares that he will get revenge on Saga Adou and looks to the tournament with fresh resolve. Elsewhere, the final regional qualifiers are completed, after being delayed by problems with the venue. The winner of the Osaka qualifiers is team Build Busters from Tendaiji Academy, to which Minato Sakai now belongs. With the national tournament 10 days away, the champions from the participating schools steadily make their preparations. Fumina and her comrades, aiming to defeat the Gunpla Academy, set out to power up their own Gunpla and address their shortcomings based on their experiences at the Nielsen Labs. As the start of the tournament draws near, Gyanko and others come to help, and at last the Try Fighters' new machines are completed. On Day 4 of the tournament, everybody waits in anticipation of Gunpla Academy's third pilot. Kei Karima complains about how everyone is talking about them, and is determined to upstage them. Team Try Fighters recognize Shia from their time at the Nielsen Labs, and SD-R and White Wolf are surprised at Shia's age. Above, Meijin Kawaguchi comments that Lady's favorite fighter has appeared. She wonders if either Shia or Fumina will be her successor. In the second round of the tournament, Team Musha, concepts of Tokyo, Mega Gekkos and Yuki will be facing team SD-R from Toritsu Academy, representing Niigata. These three brothers are formidable enemies, who have made it this far by thoroughly analyzing their opponents' data, and then using their SD Gundams to execute precision tactics with skillful teamwork. As rival players look on, the battle finally begins. must search through a huge haunted castle, watching out for enemy attacks. But due to Yuuma's unexpected weak point, they fall for their opponent's plan, and the Try Fighters are split up. Fumina heads underground to rejoin her teammates, and finds that a time bomb has been planted to block her path. Meanwhile, Tokyo and Mega have fallen underground and are now in peril due to the enemy's Absorb System, which pins down their machines by absorbing Plavsky particles, but Tokyo is able to break fee with his brother. They have been cornered by the Snibal-Drago-Gira which Toshiya Shiki created out of his grudge towards the Gunpla Academy. This monster now threatens them with its clever tactics, and the firepower it has gained by stealing their own particles with its Absorb System. However, the Snibal-Drago-Gira was destroyed due to the Godzilla size action figure going out of control, thus winning the second round and Toshiya's grudge was destroyed once in for all. As the Finals is being prepared, Tokyo, San and Three may count on each other as part of their friendship. In their booth, Meijin tells Lady that there's no need for commentary, to just watch. As the battle starts, Celestial Sphere realizes Team Musha are setting up the battle formation X with their Hoshino Gundams. The Transient and G-Portent strike first, but the Full Cloth easily dodges the attacks. The End launches out its Fangs, only for Hoshino Gundam's beam cannons to shoot them all down. More are launched and Mega Machine Cannons are used to destroy them. Then, he follows up with a large Fang, which is cut down by the Murasama Blade. The End, taking it head on and only losing its cloak, which fires up Adou, who lunges in for the attack. Wilfred and Adou attempt a pincer attack, but the attack is stopped, with The End getting kicked in the side with Hoshino's "Jet Stream Kick". Undaunted, Adou attacks with the Dead End Finger with Tokyo countering with the "Rainbow Winning Finger Beam" Pushing the beam to max power, the beam cuts into the floating island. Three's Hoshino Gundam charges right into the Gundam The End, unleashing the Full Burnern's missiles inside the suit. Though damaged, Shia draws the G-Portent's beam saber to finish off the Winning Gundam, while Fumina begs for it to move. At the last second, San is able to stab the G-Portent with the SD V-Fin, ending their match in a draw. In the aftermath, the heavily damaged Try Burning Gundam is left standing in the Transient's wreckage, handing the Izumo Championship to Shinto Academy's Team Musha. After winning the Ultimate Gunpla Tournament, they returned home with a trophy and lots of Gundam souvenirs. At some point, he has a family, a son and the daughter and bestow his generation of adventures to his children since he was married to a wife named Isara Gekko. Family *Paul Zanza- Great-grandfather *Tohno- Great-grandmother *Nobuya Gekko- Uncle *Kazuya Gekko- Uncle *Toshiya Gekko- Grandfather *Noel Armada- Grandmother *Armada Gekko- Aunt *Yoshiya- Uncle *Nikushimi- Aunt *Nobuya Nikushimi- Cousin *Kyoto Kasshu- Father *Misaki Kasshu - Mother *Mega Gekko- Brother *Isara Gekko- Wife *Christopher Gekko- Son *Cagali- Daughter *Kenta Yunfat- Brother-in-Law *Satsuki Sazabi Kiryuin- Niece *Ryuko Sazabi Kiryuin- Neice Gallery Tokyo Gekko in Kamui Tenketsu (Fan-made).png|Tokyo wearing Kamui Tenketsu Young Christopher Gekko (Fan-made).png Young Cagali (Fan-made).png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters